1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical leakage diagnosis apparatus for a vehicle using an insulation resistance sensor and a control method thereof and particularly to an electrical leakage diagnosis apparatus for a vehicle using an insulation resistance sensor and a control method thereof which make it possible to measure a leakage of a high voltage battery for hybrid and electric vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A diagnosis apparatus for a vehicle using an insulation resistance sensor is often installed in hybrid or electric vehicles which use a high voltage battery. This diagnosis apparatus is configured to prevent damage which may occur due to electrical leakage by detecting breakage in the insulation.
The above mentioned diagnosis apparatus as a result prevents accidents from occurring due to electrical leakage by disconnecting a power supply from a high voltage battery while monitoring an insulation resistance during driving operation and at idle and generating an alarm when the value of the monitored insulation resistance is below a threshold insulation resistance value.
However, a high voltage circuit in the conventional apparatus is disconnected when an insulation resistance falls below the threshold value even though a vehicle may still be moving. As a result, the driver may loose control possibly causing the vehicle to crash.